Breaking The Fourth Wall
by Fangalicous08
Summary: I wrote this back when I was sick. What happens when Iggy breaks the fourth wall? Read and find out. Oneshot. R&R?


_**Yeah, I found this today going through some stuff, trying to find something to work on/post so you wouldn't think I was dead or something...So, here's this. I wrote it awhile back when I had the flu...or Swine flu...-shrug- I had something...

* * *

**_

**Bleh. Bleh is a fun word. Bleh bleh bleh. Okay, so, I'm sick. And in a moment of total boredom at...9:44 at night, I'm just going to write down whatever comes to mind. I'm just laying the bed, watching Iggy disinfect everything and craving orange juice very badly, but my throat hurts so I don't want to yell at my parents.**

**

* * *

**

Max: I'm burning up, burnin' up for you baby.

Gazzy: Why is Max singing Jonas Brother's songs?  
Fang: I don't know...I think she's been sniffing those sharpies again.

Max: What is the point in taking a sick person to the doctor? I mean, your just putting a sick person in a room with a bunch of other sick people. One of them could have swine flu! Then, your just spreading swine flu around.

Fang: -pats Max's head- Yes, yes. It's okay honey. I know, it's stupid.

Max: And if your sick, you _really _don't feel like getting up and going out to the doctor! Or dealing with the jerks

Nudge: -runs in- TREE HOUSE FIGHT!! -vanishes-

Pink tree house: -runs in- Cock-a-doodly-dooo!!!!! -vanishes-

Max&Fang: -cocks head-

Gazzy: Emus! Fang is an emu!

Fang: I am _not _a fat flightless bird!

Iggy: Em_o_ Gaz, with an _o. _

Fang: Yeah, well...your gaemo!

Iggy: Wtfh is that?

Fang: Gay and emo.

Iggy: I am not emo!

Max: -to Ella who just randomly appeared- Notice how he didn't deny the gay part...I think he has a thing for Fang.

Iggy: Or gay! And I don't have a thing for Fang.

Ella: He's right. Fang has a thing for him. Hence this -points to a computer screen that appeared in the air- 'Fang walked over, humping him. Now, Fang doesn't hump often, but this deserved it'.

Max: -gape-

Amber: -appears- That was a typo! 'Hump' was supposed to be 'hug'. But I won't deny them being gay...or emo. -disappears-

Ella:...

Fang:...

Iggy:...

Max:...

Iggy: Eww! Fang humped me!

Fang: I hugged you!

Iggy: -turns to face the readers- What do you all think? Did he hump me or hug me?

Me: -appears- Whoa whoa whoa! Nuh-uh. Stop right there, Iggy dear. You are _not _breaking down the fourth wall. The fourth wall is going to stay up.

Iggy: Fourth wall?  
Me: Yes.

Iggy: I'm...confused.

Me: When you start talking to the readers, it's known as 'breaking the fourth wall'. The fourth wall is the wall that separates fiction, or in this case, fanfiction from the real world. It's, like, in comics when the characters talk to the readers instead of the other characters. While it is cool, it is also not supposed to happen.

Iggy: B-but...I want to break it. I want to be part of that world!

Me: -slaps- No! Not while I'm writing this fic.

Iggy: But, Fang got to break the 4th wall in Luci's fic.

Me: And if Fang stabbed himself in the eye with a rusty spork, would you want to do that too?

Iggy: Well...no...

Me: Exactly.

Iggy: But, that's way different. That's something...weird...this is something fun. And I'm going to break the wall! -kicks a wall then vanishes-

Me: Iggy! NOO!! -vanishes-

Fang: ...

Max: ...

Nudge: ...

Ella: ...

Fang: Who wants pie?  
Max&Ella: ME!

Nudge: I find that racist!

Fang: That's because you're black.

Ella: Everyone's a little bit racist.

Max: Schandefreude!

Nudge: What is that...German?  
Ella: It's happiness at the misfortune of others.

Fang: That is German!

Max: Um, okay, can we stop quoting Avenue Q?  
Fang: Okay.

Ella: Just remember to chase the morning.

Nudge: Yield for nothing.

Max: Nudge, your hurting my ears...

Nudge: Sorry...

* * *

**-In reality...or something close to it-**

Skittles rolled off her bed quickly, grabbing the edge to steady herself from the sudden wave of dizziness.

"Why couldn't he have waited till I was better to do this?" She grumbled to herself. She grabbed her Super Amazingly Awesome taser and her trusty, rusty spork and drank the last of her Super McAwesomene hot chocolate. "Time to catch us a bird boy."

With a snap of her fingers, the half breed, half blood, mayo intolerant girl was dressed in her favorite bird boy catching gear, Capri sweat pants and her 7th grade band t-shirt, also known as her comfy clothes.

"Bill! Come 'ere boy!" Skittles called. After a couple of minutes her crème colored unicorn, named Bill, came trotting into her room. She climbed on his back and patted his mane. "Plan 87." She told him.

Bill whinnied questioningly, and Skittles answered with, "No, no. Plan 87 is for Iggy; Dylan's death is plan 78." Bill nodded his head and unfurled his white wings. Yes, unicorns have wings. They're pretty much just a Pegasus with a horn on their head. Pointy horn too; do _not _mess with unicorns.

Skittles pressed a button on her Fanfiction remote and a hole appeared in the roof of her room. Bill launched himself into the air and they were off, searching for the bird boy named Iggy.

"Where _is _that boy?" Skits whined inwardly as she flew through the sky on her unicorn. She laid her head on his neck and ran her fingers through his mane, scanning the area below them for Iggy.

_I am so not in the mood for this…I will _murder _that kid when I get my hands on him. _She thought to herself.

Suddenly, Bill bulleted downward, almost throwing Skits off his back. She let out a small squeal and grabbed tightly onto his mane. "What is it, boy?" She asked. He whinnied and pointed his horn towards a strawberry blonde bullet shooting through the sky. Skits grinned. "Get ready to go down, blind boy." She muttered. She sat up and pulled on Bill's mane, causing him to shift and go faster towards the flying boy. Skits stood up on Bill's back, pulling a walky-talky out of her pocket. "We've got a code blurple, approximately 45 degrees due North 58 degrees west. Do you copy?" She said into the device. A static-like sound replied to her. She rolled her eyes. "No! It's Iggy. I-G-G-Y. India, golf, golf, Yankee." Skits put the walky-talky back in her pocket and got ready to jump.

Iggy let out a surprised scream when a fourteen year old girl fell onto his back. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN BIRD BOY!" She yelled, getting him in a headlock.

"Skits! Let go or we're both going to crash and burn!" Iggy called back to her, but she ignored him and continued trying to get him down out of the sky. They plummeted to the ground. Then, _SPL—_

_

* * *

_

Skits sat bolt upright in bed, causing a wave a dizziness to wash over her, and she fell back again. She groaned. "What. The. Helk?" She muttered, putting a hand to her forehead.

_Must be the fever…_She thought to herself. _Or the meds…Whatever…Slee—_And she was asleep again before she could finish the thought.

* * *

**Yeah…-falls asleep- **

**Iggy: …-headshake- -continues disinfecting-**


End file.
